


The Escort

by KTKuma



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Business man James, Business man Ryan, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, escort Elyse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of strappy heels and a tight, black, sequined dress gave her away as a hooker.  The fur coat made her an <i>escort</i>.  And escort for men like Ryan Haywood and James Willems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Escort

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as an idea that my friend and I were spitting back and forth... and then I had to write an entire thing.

Elyse’s ankle didn’t even wobble in the tall, strappy heels, stepping into the hotel room.  She was well practiced, walking all around in them.  They were practically glued to her feet as of late.  There was just something about them that did it for men.  Men like James Willems and Ryan Haywood.

Yes, the strappy heels added to the look, but there was also the tiny, sequined dress that hugged her curves and barely covered her ass, and had her nearly spilling out the top.  It all screamed hooker.  But the luxurious fur coat wrapped around her shoulders turned the whore into an _escort_.  An escort for men with large amounts of cash to drop.  Men like James Willems and Ryan Haywood.

She led them into the room, offering to pour them a drink, unless they’d rather get right down to business.  She pulled the few pins out of her hair, her golden curls cascading down over the luscious fur.

“I think we all know why we’re here.  No need to dance around the subject.”  James tugged at his tie and slipped off his suit jacket, throwing it over a nearby chair.

“Really? Not a foreplay sort of man, Mr. Willems?” Elyse stepped close to James, fur tickling over the pressed white button down.  Her painted nails drew down his torso and her lips hovered over his neck.  She flicked her eyes to Ryan as she nipped at James’ ear.

James gripped Elyse’s waist and pushed her against the wall, lips hovering mere centimeters apart.  “I do enjoy a certain kind of foreplay.  Perhaps not all of your clients are as urgent as I, but I do not wish to trifle with such frivolities.” James pressed their lips together, tongue immediately claiming Elyse’s mouth and pushing its way down her throat.  Her hand flew to his shoulders, gripping them momentarily before going to wrap around his neck.

Ryan tried not to snicker as he let his coat fall from his shoulders, folding it to rest on top of James’.  A stray hand massaged at the growing bulge in his pants.  He settled down in the chair and just watched as James pinned Elyse to the wall, drawing muffled moans from her.  One of his hands had pulled the top of her dress down to expose her little breasts and her perky pink nipples.  Ryan bit his bottom lip as James’ thumb moved across it, causing Elyse to gasp, pushing out those wonderful breasts as a result… Ryan nearly couldn’t help pulling his zipper down, but he kept it together.  If he’d taken the time to struggle with his belt and zipper, then he would’ve missed James and Elyse parting, their lips red and full, lust burning in their eyes.

Elyse swallowed and took her chance to slide out of James’ arms, sauntering over to Ryan.  Her ankles barely wobbled.  She slipped the fur off of her shoulders and tossed it over the back of the chair Ryan was sat in.  She straddled his lap and pressed her breasts into his face as she set the fur carefully down.  She pulled back, sliding her hands along Ryan’s shoulders and down his chest, meeting his eyes.  “Did you like that?  Did you like watching your friend control me, Mr. Haywood?” Her eyes wandered down to the obvious bulge in Ryan’s pants.  She smiled and pressed her palm down on it.  She bit her lip and her eyes fluttered shut when she felt how big and hard he was.  “It seems like you did.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ryan’s.  She was gentle at first, but then Ryan lurched forward and fisted her hair, taking control of the kiss.  It had them both moaning and rolling their hips into each other.

James’ fingers wrapped around Elyse’s arm and pulled her away from Ryan to throw her down onto the bed.  “I think it’s quite time we got what we paid for.” James pushed Elyse’s legs apart and pushed the mere idea of a thong out of the way to sink two fingers into her dripping wet folds.  She shook and moaned, pushing herself up to watch James work into her.  It was a little uncomfortable, but the pleasure that came with it all worth it.

Though, she also wasn’t allowed to watch for too long, because Ryan twisted his fingers into her hair and sat himself on the bed, pulling her face down into his crotch.  “Why don’t we put that mouth to work as well?” Elyse gritted her teeth at the pain, but a small moan of both pain and pleasure escaped her lips as well.  “Sorry.” Ryan barely whispered, fingers loosening slightly.

“Don’t be.” Elyse murmured back, a hand going to encourage Ryan’s to tighten.  The action was quick, barely noticeable before Elyse was tugging Ryan’s belt and pulling down his zipper.  She flashed needy eyes and pouty lips as she liberated Ryan’s cock from his pressed trousers.  She nearly whimpered seeing it so thick and hard for her.  That in combination with James completely filling her with his fingers and whispering how hard he was going to fuck her, drove her to take almost all of Ryan in one go.  She wanted to choke herself on Ryan’s cock.  She moaned headily on Ryan’s cock when her grabbed a larger handful of her hair to angle her face to be more visible.

James was soon tired of waiting, and seeing that Elyse’s lips were now snug around Ryan’s cock, he was soon pulling his own cock out and sinking it completely into her tight warmth.  Elyse’s eyes went wide, and she moaned long and loud around Ryan.  The moans quickly turned staccato as he worked into her, pressing her legs up and apart to get a better view of where they joined.  “Look at that, you little whore, so wet and tight around me.”

Elyse could do nothing but moan.  She was twisted up, legs splayed for James’ pleasure, and hand wrapped around Ryan’s cock, guiding it into her mouth.  Her dress was pushed up to her hips, and pulled down to show her tits, bouncing with each thrust from both James and Ryan.  Her free hand goes to run over her nipples, tight and demanding attention.

“How is her mouth, Ryan?  Is it worth the money?”

James was awfully talky – talking through his pleasure and to rile up his partners more than anything.  He didn’t need a proper response.  The nearly desperate look Ryan gave him was enough to convey the need and lust he was experiencing.  “I’m… I’m going to come…” His grip tightened in Elyse’s hair as she pulled back a little to dip the tip of her tongue into his slit, keeping her lips tight around the head.

“That good, huh?  Come in her mouth, Ryan.”

Ryan’s hips stopped their shallow thrusts, “Can I?” He whispered softly to Elyse, hoping it was quiet enough to only be heard by her.

“You don’t have to ask her!  She’s a whore, just do it, she wants it!” James shifted his hands to Elyse’s hips to pull her down onto him with each thrust.  She was nearly shaking with the pleasure.

Ryan carded his fingers though Elyse’s hair softly, silently asking for her consent.  She nodded quickly before burying Ryan’s cock deeper in her mouth.  Ryan groaned and his head tipped back at the motion.  His hips began to shallowly thrust into Elyse’s mouth until his fingers pulled at her hair and he was moaning as he came in her mouth.

Elyse worked her hardest to swallow the cum as it spilled into her mouth, sucking gently on Ryan’s cock until it softened in her mouth, and the taste of cum no longer was heavy on her tongue.  She gently let him slip out of her mouth, and turned her eyes up to his soft, almost fond ones.

But Elyse barely had a moment of connection with Ryan before James was twisting her back to shove his tongue down her throat double the speed of his hips working into her.  She moaned high and quick against him, feeling her pleasure mount higher and higher within her before the bubble of pleasure just popped.  She melted against James, parting her legs to let him work into her until he reached his own finish.

“You’re so tight and hot, I can barely move.  Your body is so desperate for me to come inside you.”

“Com-Come inside me, Mr. Willems.  Fill me.”

James’ hips stuttered.  With Elyse’s mouth occupied with Ryan’s mouth, he hadn’t been able to hear her beautiful, pleasured voice.  It was thicker, and lower, but the purr hit him just right, and he was more than happy to bury himself completely within her and let the pleasure consume him.  He and Elyse moaned against each other as they both experienced his orgasm.

They clung to each other, chests heaving in the afterglow of their orgasms.  Ryan smiled at the two before just slipping away and to the desk on the other side of the room, tucking himself away as he went.  He smiled as he saw the recording was still going.  He turned them off and stored the files away to be edited later.  By the time he finished, James had pulled out of Elyse and was peppering her face with kisses.

“You were so, so, so, so good, babe.  Sorry for being rough.” James whispered between kisses.

“It’s fine.  My scalp hurts a little, my throat is a tad raw, and I might walk a little funny for a bit.  But I like being rough.” Ryan returned to the bed to run his fingers through Elyse’s hair.  “How was the recording?”

“I don’t know how it looks, but I will just say it was a pleasure to film, and even if it doesn’t turn out good, it was fucking _amazing_.  I love you so much.”

Elyse giggled. “I love you, Ryan.”

“Oh.” Ryan pulled away and pried James away from his wife.  “I wanted to do this the entire time.” He pressed their lips together in a hungry, desperate kiss.  His tongue poked its way into James’ mouth, desperately needing more contact.

“Maybe next time, you can be the escort, if you’re that desperate.”

Ryan pulled away from James, laughing, “I don’t think I’d fit into the outfit.” His eyes skimmed the form fitting dress, still pushed and pulled to only cover Elyse’s stomach.

“I’m sure we could find something for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will make me love you and I will think of you every time I eat a warm cookie.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr at [theloveandthestuff](https://www.theloveandthestuff.tumblr.com)


End file.
